Talk:Armor of Unfeeling
Hmm.. I think this should be deleted until it gets SOMETHING on it. Skuld 11:43, 13 April 2006 (CDT) :Is this an enchantment? Cause it doesnt say so at the moment. --MasterPatricko 08:35, 24 June 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah. Fixed. --68.142.14.40 09:08, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :::Is this skill..worth a slot? I've NEVER seen this skill. Through the hundreds of stationary rt spammers of RA, still nope 67.162.10.70 21:26, 9 July 2007 (CDT) So does the -10 base damage mean that the enemy's attack, before armor is taken into account, is lowered by 10? --Arch Cuisinart 12:40, 25 June 2006 (CDT) :It probably functions like Stone Flesh Aura, which in this case, reduces damage by 10 after armor. However, it should work againt shadow damage too, because SFA does.StatMan 15:03, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Icon wow...creepy--69.47.207.100 21:24, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :IT'S BRUCE WILLIS!!! Leeroythefeared 18:59, 9 July 2007 (CDT) The effect on the face (not the face itself) reminds me of when Tidus gets sucked into Sin in FFX near the start :/ --Gimmethegepgun 20:27, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Proposed Buff since this skill actually NEVER sees use (unlike similarly horrible skills like amity, keystone signet, etc), i propose a buff. when you are enchanted with armor of unfeeling, you are immune to offensive spells while casting a binding ritual (sort of like Spell Shield). or when you are enchanted with armor of unfeeling, you cannot be interrupted while casting a binding ritual. in its current state, this skill is worth absolutely nothing. if no buffs are made to it, at least, the cost must be lowered and the duration lengthened. just a thought. --Bellis 05:19, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :I think the spell immunity would be overpowered, but the the interrupt part sounds balanced.. For this skill clearly needs some sort of buff.. ::^ thats me forgetting to sign my post again193.91.164.176 19:55, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::This is even so underpowered and underused that noone cares to slap a LAME tag on it XD 83.72.97.143 16:02, 27 March 2008 (UTC) I would agree if you add the uninterruptable part, this skill skill might be handle. 3 seconds is a long time for anyone to interrupt, even if it's a skill, not a spell.75.9.232.33 18:53, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Ritualists have no need for enchantments they are just a drawback, I mean what do they have like 4 or 5 enchantments? And they all suck. I think this should be changed to a no-activation skill, For 5...13 seconds, all damage you take is reduced to 0 while performing binding rituals. 5/-/45. That would be a very decent skill, maybe overpowered in PvP but thats why they split skills. Master Stalfos 21:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Update After careful testing in the Isle of the Nameless, I can confirm this affects the spirits Union and Displacement to an incredibly effective degree, doubling their worth in PvE. Sadly, it doesn't work for Shelter due to that being life loss. I tested just in case, and.. yeah. 08:44, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :We should probably add a note about that. I don't particularly care for Displacement, because it still has a short duration, but Union paired with this and some sort of additional damage reduction ("Save Yourselves!") sounds pretty amazing. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 02:06, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::It doesn't work with Shelter because Shelter causes "life loss", the others "take damage". Kaede 20:17, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Do you have to use it after you summon the spirits? Darklinkq 14:58, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Probably, it seems to be worded much like Spiritleech Aura, and that one has to be cast after the spirits (so the spirits that are already there get it on them), so I'd think it has to.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:34, 12 July 2009 (UTC)